


Count to six and die

by JosefinTonks



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, Mouth Sewn Shut, Ragnarok, Sewing, Torture, mouth sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefinTonks/pseuds/JosefinTonks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe was on fire, and all he could do was to smile a broken, bloody smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count to six and die

The screams from the people above him was like a beautiful melody for him. He could feel the smell of burned flesh, smoke and death. He could hear people scream in agony and almost taste the fear in the air.

Asgard was falling, and he was still trapped in the dungeons, completely forgotten. He found that hilarious, but all that left his sewn lips was a digusting and choked imitation of a laughter.

The universe was on fire, and all he could do was to smile a broken, bloody smile.

He started to pull the chains that were trapping him. A cracking noise was made as every bone in his hand broke, letting him slip out of the shackle binding him. He laughed again, and laughed ever more as he felt how the stiches broke, tearing and scaring his lips. He rose, his legs shaking as he did so like they wanted to buckle beneath him.

His hysterical laughter filled the room, because  _Ragnarrök was here_  and it was so  _perfect_  and  _hilarious._

And somehow, it was his fault. He had been trapped in a dungeon in years, and he still caused the fall of the worlds.

He was Loki, of  _nothing_ _._

_And everything he touched turned to ash._


End file.
